I'll never be with you
by Nepenthes
Summary: OS basé sur la chanson You're beautiful de James Blunt. Il y a quelque temps, Sawyer croise une jeune femme dans le métro. Un crash plus tard, il l'observe sur la plage.


Nota : bon alors première fic sur 'Lost' et premier one shot donc pas d'effusion de sang s'il vous plaît. Je préviens, Sawyer va peut être vous paraître un peu…uhm…mielleux mais je tiens à préciser que c'est ainsi que je le vois quand il n'a de comptes à rendre qu'à soi même. Je pense que derrière sa façade de marbre qu'il montre aux autres, il y a quelqu'un de bien et de sensible (en témoigne l'épisode 8 : « Transfert d'identité »). Bon, je peux complètement me gourer mais enfin c'est ma vision, na ! en tout cas, les review seront joyeusement acceptées !

Rien ne m'appartient : ni les paroles de la chanson 'you're beautiful' de James Blunt (censure oblige, j'ai mis la version des radios), ni les personnages de la série 'Lost'…

I'll never be with you

_My life is brilliant. My love is pure._

Sawyer soupira d'aise en observant la découverte qu'il avait fait : une valise remplie de produits de beauté digne d'un représentant en cosmétique. D'ailleurs, elle appartenait à un représentant en cosmétique mais il n'en avait plus besoin. Certes Sawyer non plus, mais il pouvait toujours le monnayer à cette blonde qui passait son temps à se faire dorer la pilule…Sharon ? Shannon ? Bah qu'importe ! Rien que l'idée de posséder lui faisait plaisir, même si c'était des objets inutiles sur une île perdue.

_I saw an angel, of that I'm sure._

Il leva son regard bleu azur sur la mer aux reflets changeants sous le soleil éclatant. Il les plissa un moment avant d'observer la plage et ses habitants de fortune, ou plutôt d'infortune. Son esprit dériva sur elle et il se figea, observant ses longues boucles briller sous les rayons ardents. Dès la première fois qu'il l'avait vu sur la plage au milieu des débris et des cadavres, il avait senti un choc dans sa poitrine et son estomac. Il n'aurait jamais cru la revoir. Elle lui semblait familière, bien qu'il ne connaissait pas même son nom à l'époque, et il avait eu un sentiment de la protéger mais d'autres s'en été chargé à sa place. Elle semblait tellement faible mais cachait une incroyable force au fond d'elle et il n'imaginait pas comment elle avait survécu à ce crash sans égratignure…ou presque.

_She smiled at me on the subway. She was with another man._

Sawyer traversa la foule hétéroclite en ce samedi après-midi, se divisant entre ceux qui se détendaient et ceux qui se rendaient à leur travail. Il resserra sa valise remplie de billets verts lorsqu'il croisa des agents de sécurité mais agit comme si il ne les voyait pas. Des éclats de rires résonnèrent sur sa droite et il tourna la tête vers une bande d'étudiantes les bras chargés de sacs. Après leur avoir lancé une œillade séductrice dont il avait le secret, il accéléra l'allure pour ne pas rater sa rame et posa le pied sur l'escalator qui l'emmène sous terre.

Patientant en regardant les publicités autour de lui, il se tourna vers ceux qui montaient et son cœur se figea en croisant les yeux bleus d'une inconnue, dont le petit ami avait le bras posé possessivement sur son épaule. Alors qu'ils se suivaient l'un l'autre du regard sans se préoccuper du monde extérieur, elle lui décocha un sourire timide et doux. Figé, il ne parvint pas à lui rendre et les escaliers mécaniques les éloignèrent inexorablement l'un de l'autre.

_But I won't loose no sleep on that, 'cause I've got a plan._

"Alors, Monsieur Impassivité rêvasse?"

Une voix féminine le ramène de ses souvenirs et il lève son regard vers une jeune fille blonde et élancée. Plutôt jolie, légèrement cruche et riche. Elle aurait été parfaite pour une de ses arnaques. Le problème est qu'il ne pouvait fuir et qu'elle ne se baladait sûrement pas avec 500 000 dollars sur elle. Dommage.

« Sharon !

« Shannon.

« C'est ce que j'ai dit.

« Non.

« Bon qu'est ce que tu veux ?

« On m'a dit que vous aviez des cosmétiques.

« Et alors ?

« Et alors, j'en aurai besoin.

« Tu m'offres quoi en échange ?

« Ma gratitude.

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

La jeune femme soupira d'exaspération et s'éloigna de lui à grandes enjambées tandis qu'il reportait son attention sur l'objet de ses pensées.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place, and I don't know what to do_

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

Elle écrivait. Elle écrivait toujours et il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle disait sur lui…Mais il n'était pas le genre de personne à lire dans les journaux intimes, quoi qu'en pensent les autres. Elle porta son regard sur l'azur de la mer et laissa la brise marine venir remuer tendrement ses longs cheveux. Il fit un mouvement quand il le vit s'approcher d'elle et lui tendre une bouteille d'eau. Il ne put réprimer un grognement quand il parvint à la faire rire. Comment pouvait-il lutter contre ? Le grand méchant qui détrousse les cadavres et le bon samaritain : dans la balance il ne pesait pas lourd.

_Yeah, she caught my eye as we walked on by._

Enfin, il se décida à la laisser et elle reprit sa contemplation, après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau dont une goutte s'échappa sur son menton. Elle s'essuya du revers de la main en se moquant d'elle-même, alors que lui souriait tendrement face à cette vision. Il continua à ranger ses affaires et s'arrêta en fixant la pommade pour pieds douloureux qu'il avait entre les mains. Il leva son regard vers elle au moment même où elle observait ses compagnons. Elle remarqua qu'il avait le visage tourné vers elle et, après un instant d'hésitation, le salua par un hochement de tête, auquel il répondit imperceptiblement.

_She could see from my face that I was flying high._

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we share a moment that will last till the end._

Sawyer faillit tomber lorsqu'il arriva à destination tandis que les marches disparaissaient sous le sol. Il n'avait pu détacher son regard d'elle et pour l'imprimer bien en lui, il s'arrêta et se retourna alors qu'elle arrivait en haut. Tandis qu'elle et son petit ami reprenaient pieds à terre, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et le fixa à nouveau, son regard outremer se perdant dans le sien, avant de sortir à tout jamais de sa vie. Il n'esquissa pas un geste tandis que tout son être lui criait de courir après elle et de la serrer dans ses bras. Durant de longues minutes, il ne bougea pas de cet endroit où il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, regardant en l'air, gênant le passage des voyageurs sans s'en soucier, jusqu'à ce qu'un agent de la sécurité vienne lui demander si tout allait bien. Il se réveilla et déporta son regard sur lui, hochant la tête, hébété, puis se résolut à prendre sa rame de métro.

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place and I don't know what to do._

'_Cause I'll never be with you._

"Salut, princesse!"

Sawyer vient s'installer à ses côtés alors qu'elle releva un regard surpris vers lui. Il lui fit un sourire franc pour la rassurer et lui demanda comment elle allait.

« Bien, mise à part que je pèse une tonne, que j'ai envie de vomir toutes les heures, que je dois aller aux toilettes 60 fois par jour, que j'ai un mal de dos monstre, que mes pieds ressembles à des sabots, ah et que je suis perdue sur une île au milieu de nulle part sans que personne n'ait visiblement l'intention de venir nous secourir. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en déniant de la tête face à cette autocritique.

« Ah, et j'allais oublié que je suis laide comme un pou et que ce petit démon joue au football dans mon ventre. », finit-elle en passant une main sur son ventre proéminent.

« Eh, bien pour le sauvetage, je n'en ai aucune idée mais j'ai toujours ça pour tes pieds si tu veux, lui dit-il en lui tendant le tube de soin.

« Merci, répondit-elle, étonnée de cette marque d'attention de la part de lui.

« Prends soin de toi, princesse, lui conseilla-t-il en se levant pour partir, ah…et tu es belle. »

Elle le regarda s'éloigner d'elle, perplexe des paroles qu'il avait prononcé et du calme qui régnait désormais en elle. Le bébé semblait apprécier le son de sa voix…

_You're beautiful, you're beautiful, you're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face, _

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

Sawyer se rendit à son abri sans se retourner vers elle, ayant peur du regard qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Dieu qu'il se dégoûtait ! Il ne s'était jamais laissé aller à des paroles réconfortantes ou des gestes gratuits mais à ses côtés, il avait une volonté farouche d'agir au mieux, de la protéger, elle et son enfant auquel il se sentait lié sans raison particulière, de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire ces trois mots redoutés et désirés. Lui qui n'avait jamais été amoureux avait succombé à une paire de yeux bleus et un sourire à faire fondre la calotte glaciaire, en l'espace d'un regard.

Arrivé à destination, il lança un regard par-dessus son épaule pour l'apercevoir, parlant joyeusement à Charlie qui lui massait les pieds en lui passant la pommade qu'il venait de lui donner. Il secoua la tête et se détourna, un air désabusé dans le regard. Non, un ange ne peut aimer un démon. Le bon samaritain doit gagner. Il en va ainsi à chaque fois.

A ce moment précis, Kate passa avec du bois pour le feu sur la plage. Elle le salua d'un geste et il mit du temps à reprendre sa contenance habituelle puis lui adressa son sourire professionnelle. Il jeta un dernier coups d'œil vers Claire et Charlie et emboîta le pas de la jeune femme brune.

_But it's time to face the truth, I will never be with you._

**Fin**


End file.
